Pets
When your beloved little hero finally level 18, it will say: Your hero is finally mature enough to start being responsible for someone. No, no, he is not going to marry, at least not now. But it’s very likely that he’ll get some “company” soon. Maybe he will get a pet from a local pet store or tame some abandoned monster or even a hero. Pets can be very useful in heroic undertakings. On a side note, heroes need to take care of their pets, otherwise pets can leave or even die. Specific Monsters can be tamed and taken in as pets. This goal is one of three main three goals that a hero needs to complete in her or his lifetime. Pets, a likeness of their owners, grow older as their owners do, so they have pet levels. When a pet reaches the third level, said pet will receive a personality which will occasionally change, just like hero personalities. The personality appears between the « and » next to the name of the pet, and randomly changes every three levels. It also influences the way in which the pet behaves and how useful they are to their owner. Taming For a hero to tame a pet, the hero has to defeat a monster that is listed in the list below; and it is a good idea to keep an eye on your hero as they are battling the monster, and additionally help the hero by healing him until he wins the battle. The hero may randomly decide to spare the defeated monster's life, and will tame it; a god cannot influence the taming of a pet in any way. While some creatures are tamable by heroes as soon as the hero reaches level 18, rarer and more useful creatures require the hero to be of a higher level. Once a creature is tamed, the stats of it become visible just like the hero stats. Pets, like all other things, have names. Gods have no power to influence what their hero names the pet. It is completely in the hands of your brainless hero. Features Some rare and special pets that require the hero to be of a higher level to tame, have a special stat known as a 'feature'. It indicates that a pet can do something special that normal pets can't. This ability can usually be guessed from the name of the feature; it makes the pet extremely useful. Death Everything dies, including our beloved pets. On the contrary, the hero still carries the dead body around for a while, and while the hero has it, there is a chance that he/she will be able to resurrect the pet. The god cannot influence that, either. But he/she can certainly aid in creating the prequisite conditions. If the pet is left for dead too long though, the hero will bury it, and say farewell to it forever. The hero may then tame a new pet, although he/she will always remember her/his first one. Pets * Biowolf * Bipolar Bear * Dandy Lion * Double Dragon * Dust Bunny * Firefox * Heffalump * Multi-legged Luggage * Rocky Raccoon * Solar Bear * Sun Dog * Trojan Horse Names * Baloo - for really big scary pets that are timid. Usually not battle-ready but are really friendly and playful. * Behemoth - a hero would only name their pet this if they were really stupid. Giving a battle-hardened monster the ego of a biblical giant beast is never a good idea. * Bess - A loyal pet. * Boo - An innocent name for an innocent brute. For young pets who love to play. * Cuddles * Dogmeat - Not the most motivational of names. These depressed creatures are ugly but very good in battle. * Dumbo - This name is given to a pet with abnormally large ears. Not good for hearing but might be used for flying purposes. * Felix - Latin for 'lucky'. A 'Felix' usually enjoys cat food and causing the odd bit of mischief. * Gleep - A pet that is a combination of sleep and glory. He will bring you glory, but afterwards he will sleep. * Fire - A pet that might resemble a box shape, and is also hard to move, though if they land on your enemy, count on health points to go away. * Iago - Tends to be cheerful. It heals quickly, and heals the hero, but will not actually fight. * Nessie - Probably a shy monster, also comes usually with a long neck. * Nibbler - Masquerades as an innocent, cute and unintelligent pet, though in rare circumstances, it breaks its undercover identity and becomes super-intelligent, equipped with unique technology & strange natural abilities. * Glargo * Oy - For the pet of a hero that watches too much Eastenders, could be unimaginative and aggressive. * Pinky - For the more intellectually challenged of pets. A 'Pinky' may be overfond of making startlingly silly noises such as "NARK!". * Pumba - Swahili for 'to be foolish'. Probably a large and cumbersome animal. * Rex - Generally good-natured and may be able to glide well. Possibly lizard-like. * Scrat - Small and paranoid. Likes to try and hide acorns. * Scratchy - Always getting attacked by angry mice, inspires tons of sympathy. * Simba - For those pets that look like royalty. * Sneezy - Sne of seven siblings, who often suffers from nasal discomfort; may scare away monsters with constant sneezing. * Sooba - Sooba's are sweet and devoted pets, though tend to rely on being cute as a distraction rather than being of any use. Although they do make good paper weights. * Sparky - Hyperactive and fun, but very dangerous if you have a pacemaker. * Stitch - Usually evil, but fluffy and cute at the same time. A 'Stitch' is probably an alien predator masquerading as a dog. * Sven * Tigger - These furry carnivores live fast and die young. * Timon - Greek for 'he who respects'. Sometimes picks up strange words to utter such as 'Hakuna Matata'. * Toto - These guys usually just follow the owner around, nothing too special. * Woody - Has a strange penchant for headbutting things, especially wood. Positives & Negatives of Pets Pets aspire, most of all, to be shaped in their owners likeness, in each and every way. They want to complete quests, battle monsters and do anything else a hero may do; this is very good because it means that pets can be quite helpful in the following ways: * Dealing extra damage to enemies in various ways. Usually, by rubbing against them and hence striking them with a static shock from their own fur, or by copying the hero's attempt to confuse the enemy. * Partially heals the hero, even performing CPR when the hero is close to death. * For pets with the 'riding feature' or which have gained a level above 30, heroes may ride on their backs, allowing them to both travel farther and return to town faster. * Randomly fetch or dig up artifacts, and even golden bricks, occasionally. * Randomly donate gold to their owner, with the hero confused as to where the pet got it from. * Get discounts for their owners by intimidating the traders. * Fetch beers for their owner while they are in the middle of a battle. Whether this is beneficial or not is quite debatable. Contrarily, they may affect the lives of the hero negatively: * They may get a little excited, and destroy a random artifact from the hero's inventory. * Traders might not allow pets in their shops and heroes are unwilling to leave them behind outside, bringing their shopping trip to an end. * Check-ups at the local vet cost a lot of the hero's hard-earned money. * Pet food and bathing your pet costs a lot of money as well. * Heroes must stop to groom and feed their pets, slowing down the progress of their quest. Breeder Medal A hero who is able to raise his pet to level 30 receives the breeder medal, which will always appear next to their god's name, just like the temple medal: The Chinese character is pronounced as 'Chù' and translates to 'pet'. Having a breeder medal means that all the pets of the hero (future and present) are less likely to die and are more useful to the hero. Note Pets will not participate in any type of duel.